


亦遠亦近，若即若離

by Tyelpesicil



Series: 戰友三十題系列 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, 文末有註解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: 第三紀元，羅斯洛立安森林的居民們在睡夢中隱隱聽見歌聲。於是Galadriel知道，她在這遼闊的中洲大陸上，還有一個親人。
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Galadriel | Artanis & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: 戰友三十題系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955425
Kudos: 8





	亦遠亦近，若即若離

**Author's Note:**

> 戰友三十題 15. 亦遠亦近，若即若離  
> 只是借題發揮，他們不是戰友——至少現在還不是。  
> 本來只是想寫來蘇一下二梅，最後變成Galadriel主場。
> 
> 注意：背景設定在魔戒現身前。

“我知道了，回到你的崗位上吧，有新情報的話盡快送來。”

衛兵向金髮的森林之主恭敬地行了一禮，轉身向外走去。

在前兩次巡林隊的報告中，只提到了森林的北方邊界處出現一個可疑人影，瘦高的身形看上去約莫是個男性，全身罩著深色斗篷，看不清面容，行跡詭秘。

“他的腳步輕盈得和我們不相上下，我們原以為是哪個密林來的精靈在林子裡迷了路——您知道，密林精靈在森林裡迷路相當罕見，值得擔憂——我們便打算上前詢問，但他似乎立刻察覺了我們的接近，隨即消失了。由於他沒有留下任何痕跡，我們無從追查。”前些日子，巡林隊盡責地向她回報。

今天是第三次。

Galadriel低頭沉思，那頭在詩歌中無數次被拿來與雙聖樹光芒相比較的金色髮絲從雙頰邊柔柔地垂下。她的指尖下意識摩娑著那枚從不離身的戒指。

“你在擔憂。”一個渾厚柔和的嗓音從她身側響起。

Galadriel轉身，只見Celeborn身披一襲邊角繡著銀葉子的白袍，正神色平靜地注視著她。

Galadriel點頭，接著又搖了搖頭。

“你我都清楚：在南雅的力量庇護下，除非Morgoth逃出永夜之門，或者Sauron拿回了他失落已久的戒指，否則羅斯洛立安不會陷落。”

_而Sauron早在千年前就戰敗了，敗於一柄人類手中的劍——但他並沒有完全被湮滅。_

_要是他確實找回了戒指呢？_

“林風和流水中沒有傳來邪惡入侵的警告。他也還沒有足夠的力量塑造偽裝的形體。”Celeborn安慰道，久居在森林裡的精靈對於自然的變化總是特別敏銳，“那麼，為何沉默？”

“我在思考他的身分。巡林隊的成員向來由精靈中身手最俐落的擔任，那名不速之客——不管是精靈與否——竟能察覺到他們的動靜，且在他們的注視之下消失在林中，還小心抹去了自己的行蹤。”

“一個高明的獵手。”Celeborn想了想，又補充道，“或是戰士。”

_或兩者都是。_

Galadriel沉吟了一會兒，“我並非每次都能從水鏡裡精準地得知未來……你認為他如何？”

“是個麻煩的人。”高大的辛達精靈輕輕嘆了口氣，“你呢？”

“無比同意。”

Galadriel的神情稍微放鬆了點，短短一瞬，她那雙見證過聖樹光芒的深藍色眼睛就恢復了Finwë家族特有的沉著及自信。

“現在，讓我們去用晚餐，耐心等待下一次的消息吧——我有預感，消息很快會傳來的。”

她朝Celeborn伸出手。銀髮的精靈任她挽著自己堅定的臂膀。

“很快會傳來的。”他溫和地微笑。

正如她所預料，他們並沒有等得太久。

過了幾天，零散居住在森林外圍的精靈們匆忙進入位於森林的心臟地帶、被梅隆樹的淡金光芒環繞著的樹之殿堂，要求面見他們的統治者。

他們髮色各異，明顯來自不同精靈族群——這是羅斯洛立安這片森林的包容。

藉由Galadriel自身及南雅提供的力量，時間在這片森林被慷慨地凝滯，它最美好的模樣始終被保留在中洲大陸上，為辛達、西爾凡、與少數諾多後裔在中洲大陸提供了一處安全的居所，僅次於山脈另一邊的伊姆拉崔。

Galadriel偕同Celeborn歡迎了自己的子民，心裡對他們即將訴說的話語大概有了譜。

“尊敬的羅斯洛立安之主、行走過漫長歲月的智者！”為首行禮的是一個年輕的銀髮辛達。

“我們本無心打擾，但在昨天夜裡，我們這些居住在森林北方的精靈們不約而同在睡夢中聽見了呼喚。”

“呼喚？”Celeborn皺眉，“但我並未感知到邪惡氣息的靠近。”

辛達精靈連忙道，“不，不是邪惡——”但她的尾音弱了下來，顯然一時之間想不到該怎麼解釋。

Galadriel鼓勵般地頷首，“那聲音向你們訴說了什麼？還請你們講得更詳細一些吧！”

她在聲音裡加了一點安定心靈的力量，使辛達精靈能冷靜下來。

“那是在深夜。”

另外一名年長許多的精靈開口替辛達精靈回答，一頭黑髮昭示著他的所屬族群——是個諾多。

_Celebrimbor的舊部？_

Celeborn向妻子投去詢問的一眼，Galadriel幾不可聞地微微頷首。

“那時，伊希爾（註1）的銀輝照耀在樹葉間，大部分的精靈都已經進入了Irmo所編織的夢境當中，獲取必要的休息。”

Galadriel無法不去注意到：儘管一口完美的辛達林證明他是出生於中洲的精靈，在提到維拉之名時，他卻使用了古老的昆雅詞彙Irmo。

Celebrimbor以前經常在辛達林中夾雜昆雅詞彙，他的屬下自然將幾個詞語學了起來。

但她跟Celeborn都沒有出聲糾正。昆雅禁令已是千年前的往事，隨著貝爾蘭的沉毀被留存在過去了，他們沒有必要在精靈各族終於和睦相處之時，再揭下那層傷疤。

數千年過去，當次生子女們呼喚那位主宰著“夢境與想像”的維拉時，大多只記得他的花園羅瑞安——整個阿爾達上唯一美麗得可以和她的森林媲美的羅瑞安。

他的昆雅名字Irmo如今只流傳在古老、還聽得懂昆雅的精靈當中。

_她的母語。她的父親。以及……她的故鄉……_ Galadriel壓下她的思緒。

諾多精靈繼續說著，“起初只是細微的聲響，我們以為是某些夜裡活動的禽鳥，就沒有太過留心。過了一會，似乎是他走近了我們的樹屋，我們才發覺那是歌聲。”

Celeborn挑起一邊眉毛，卻謹慎地沒有提出意見。

這時辛達精靈似乎終於決定了合適的措辭，拿回了發言權。

“那是連我們的語言都很難完全描述的歌聲。在半夢半醒之間，我們聽見了它，但竟然沒有一個精靈願意主動清醒過來、離開它編織的金色夢境、起身去開門查看聲音來源——哪怕那歌者可能是敵人。另一方面，它又是那麼悲傷，讓人不忍心輕易將它斷然歸類於邪惡。”

她低下頭，“您可能不信，儘管我聽不清那歌詞唱的是什麼，但那一刻，我夢見了星辰。我們都是。”

她指的是一同前來的同伴們。

Galadriel這時卻若有所思地開口，“我們相信你所言。因我們知曉，至少曾經有三名那樣的歌者，能夠唱出綴著星辰的曲子。而明亮的星辰將永遠站在邪惡的對立面。”

銀髮的另一位森林之主點頭同意。

“你們方才提及那歌聲是在呼喚著什麼。”他好心地提醒。

“是的。”辛達精靈恭敬地回答，然後瞄了一眼諾多精靈。

黑髮諾多向前一步。

“歌聲在林間回響、在樹葉間碰撞，實在沒辦法完全分辨出歌詞，儘管我能聽出那是昆雅語。然而……這不是我們選擇冒昧打擾您們的主要原因。”

他的神態有些怪異，“他離開前似乎嘆了口氣，喚了一個名字——”

他尊敬地向兩位至高無上的統治者鞠了一躬，“Artanis。”

Galadriel憑藉千年的修養，硬是沒有露出半點驚訝神色。

她冷靜且親切地感謝了他們的報告，並表示她將加強森林的防衛，定不會讓邪惡有機會透過任何偽裝滲入羅斯洛立安。

在Celeborn示意他們可以離開後，辛達精靈行了撫心禮，率先出了殿堂。

黑髮諾多殿後，卻在離開前深深看了羅斯洛立安的保護者一眼。

強大的森林之主擅於讀心，她的能力這次也並未背叛她。

_——您知道那是誰。_

Galadriel嘆了口氣，在打磨過的光潔石椅上坐了下來。

“至少我們知道他的身分了，對吧？他沒死。更重要的是，沒有惡意。”

_至少現在沒有。家族裡那一支血脈，一旦鐵了心要報復某人，必定會為所有生靈帶來大麻煩。_

_加上正在滋長的陰影……_ 她嘆了口氣。

“如果Celebrimbor曾對屬下形容過他的家人，那麼大概就不會錯了。豐富的作戰經驗、謹慎的行事風格、營造畫面的歌聲，符合所有描述的歌者只有一個。他還活著。”Celeborn同意。

他若有所思地看著妻子手上的水之戒，“而你我都知道，Celebrimbor其實從未忘記自己的血脈。”

南雅在Galadriel手上散發著淡淡光暈，似乎感應到他們正提及自己的創造者——以及與創造者的構思設計隱隱相關的那名精靈。（註2）

他接著柔聲問道，“你想去見他嗎？”

Galadriel閉上眼睛，高傲的金色頭顱只輕點了一下，“我雖不曉得自己是否原諒了他和他的父兄，但他……”她的語氣千年難得一見地猶豫了。

“當初來到中洲，我們的家族是多麼繁盛，三家分支齊心合作時，戰士甲冑上雅諾（註3）的反光甚至一度逼退安格班的黑暗。那時的氣勢，讓我們以為可以輕易地憑藉一個家族的力量去對抗一個墮落的維拉，獲得屬於我們的一方天地。而今，他卻是我僅剩的親族了。”

_同時也是最後一個，承載了和她一樣沉重的記憶的家人。_

她又搖了搖頭。

“精靈們說歌聲使他們的夢境出現星辰，我擔憂這表示他仍然覬覦著Eärendil手上那顆寶鑽。無論是出自何種原因，我都得去見他一面。”

Celeborn平靜地頷首，臉上是瞭然的微笑，善意地沒有多說什麼。

但當Galadriel穿過最後一叢灌木走出森林，記憶裡熟悉的聲音低低哼著歌謠進入她的耳中，她突然不確定自己該如何開口。

迎接、敘舊？拉起他的手詢問他這幾千年過得可好？可眼前的精靈背負著“弒親者”罪名，她也從來都對他的家族分支沒有好感。

指責、怨恨？控訴他對沉沒的貝爾蘭每一條逝去生命的傷害？可他的影子斜斜地從曠野上那塊他坐著的岩石上投射下來，她想起Celebrimbor的部下和被善意遺忘的昆雅禁令。

“你還活著。”她最後只能這麼說，“星辰懸於我們相會之時，Maglor。”（註4）

Maglor維持著望向星空的姿勢，沒有轉過頭來看她。

“許久不見了，Artanis。”他輕聲道。

不知是幸還是不幸，是祝福還是詛咒，他的嗓音除沙啞了一些之外，幾乎和她記憶裡的完全重疊。

那輕柔的聲音曾在維林諾的宴會上和她的長兄Finrod一同頌唱。她的表情緩和了下來。

但她仍搖了搖頭，“如今羅斯洛立安的統治者叫做Galadriel。”

儘管她對這個名字、以及給予她名字的那名精靈無比懷念，現在羅斯洛立安就是她的家。

Maglor想了一下，同意她所言，“就像Makalaurë只存在於回憶中。”

他終於轉過身面對自己的堂妹，面容比她記憶中憔悴許多，卻帶著笑意。

“可你來了。儘管我呼喚的是Artanis。”

Galadriel曾以為自己是這中洲大陸最後一位Finwë王室成員，但在Maglor的雙眼裡，她看見了Fëanáro的火焰、以及自己眼裡出於同源的雙聖樹光芒——儘管它被長久的悲痛打磨得略為黯淡，可那火焰不曾熄滅。

於是Galadriel知道，她在這遼闊的中洲大陸，在海洋的這一邊，仍然有一個她完全不必對之解釋、就能徹底理解她所有苦難的親人。

但她不想直接向他承認催促著她前來的主要原因。

“因為我的子民向我描述了你的歌聲編織的夢境，”她首先提起。

“他們在那之中看見了星辰。你依舊對Eärendil手裡的寶鑽念念不忘嗎？”

出乎她意料，Maglor驚訝了一下——這讓他看上去稍微回復了活力——而後又瞭然地掛上疲倦的微笑。

“並非如此。我想你誤會了。”

他緩緩解釋，“從兄長和我看到天上那顆寶鑽的那一刻起，我們就放棄了對它的追尋。在Eärendil的護衛下，世上再沒有邪惡能侵襲它，所有生靈都將抬頭欣賞父親造物的美妙，都將記得有史以來最為偉大的諾多工匠。或許有朝一日，那光芒能為中洲帶來希望……我的想法至今未變。”（註5）

“你的子民們所聽見的，”他嘆息，並沒有直接回答，“我只是想起在伊瑞伯山（註6）駐紮時，那段短暫擁有的和平時光罷了。”

_伊瑞伯山。Elrond和Elros。星辰雙子。怪不得。_

得知Maglor並沒有籌畫著再掀起一場戰爭，Galadriel完全放下心來。

她在同一塊岩石上找了個乾淨些的地方坐下。

兩個精靈在銀光下靜靜對坐了一會兒。Galadriel首先開口，“你，過得好嗎？Maglor。”

Maglor聳了聳肩，“好與不好，對我而言又有什麼分別？我過著的是我應得的生活。”

“傳聞中，你永遠在海岸邊徘徊，永遠沉浸在悲傷與懊悔之間。”

“以及回憶。是的，有很長的一段時間確實如此。”

他試著回想了一下，卻還是搖頭，“可惜我早已不再計算時間，無法明確告知你究竟有多久。”

“那麼，為何如今來到我的領地？”Galadriel問道。

Maglor抬手將斗篷上的兜帽掀開，接著攤開掌心讓夜風吹過指尖，吹過他手上被父親的造物灼傷的疤痕。

然後他皺起眉。

“Galadriel，你是除父親之外最強大的諾多精靈，無論在阿門洲或是中洲。我在漫遊的路上偶爾能聽見黑暗在山洞中呢喃的回聲。而如果我感覺得到蠢蠢欲動的陰影……”

他沒有說完，但Galadriel明白他的意思。

她點頭，“是的，黑暗正在蔓延。”

“我只是想來確認羅斯洛立安的安全。你的安全。Tyelpë已在Sauron手上死去，你便是我僅剩的親族——和Elrond，如果他還願意承認的話。”Maglor渴望地沉思。

Galadriel嘆息，摩娑著南雅。

“Celebrimbor留給精靈族的戒指，至今仍保護著羅斯洛立安。只要Sauron一日沒有恢復力量，他就無法踏足這片森林。目前我尚有足夠的能力保護子民們和自己的安危。但那枚至尊戒指雖然失去蹤跡已有千年，這幾年籠罩南方的陰影卻不停擴大，我懷疑……”

她沒有繼續說下去，而是任由聲音低了下去。

_假如她所有的兄弟都還活著，擔起中洲安危的重責大任又怎會大半落到她肩頭上呢？她的哥哥們總是捨不得她受半點傷害。_

思及此處，她突然同情起Maglor眼裡的疲憊。

堂兄妹間沉默了好一會兒。Galadriel突然出聲，“你與Elrond見過面了嗎？你消失後，他找了你許久。”

見Maglor搖頭，她又說，“他如今居住在伊姆拉崔，就在山脈的另……”

“我知道。”Maglor溫和地打斷，“可是我為他帶來的傷害已經夠多了，不該再出現在他眼前，給他帶來困擾。”

“你現在出現在我的眼前。”Galadriel反駁，“你覺得我的困擾比他少嗎？”

Maglor疲憊地笑了。

“當然不。但至少我沒有攻擊你的父母，燒毀你的家園，把你擄走、欺騙自己你是我的孩子。”他停頓幾秒，視線望向鬱鬱的大片樹木，“你和Celeborn將這片森林照料得很好。”

“謝謝。”Galadriel考慮了一會兒，決定不對他的轉移話題提出質疑。

“你打算留下來幫助我們抵抗黑暗的侵襲嗎？”她問。

“不。”Maglor卻搖頭，“我恐怕幫不上什麼忙。”

“為何？誓言分明已經不再束縛你了。”Galadriel困惑。

她比任何人都瞭解，自己堂兄文雅的氣質下燃燒著多麼可怖的烈焰。她知道，作為傳聞中最為通情達理、最不好戰的費諾里安，Maglor那雙生來適合彈撥琴弦的手，同樣持過無瑕卻灼燙的寶鑽、握過沾染親族鮮血的鋒利刀劍。

Maglor哀傷地朝她微笑，“我答應過自己，永不再回到精靈族當中。”

他將手上的傷痕展示給堂妹看。深色刺眼地烙在掌心，時時刻刻提醒著他曾犯下的罪孽。

Galadriel聞言沉思，“你知道，我和Celeborn從未原諒你與你的父兄。”

“我知道。我很抱歉。我們說服了大批追隨者離開維林諾，卻又讓死亡蒙上他們的命運。”

Maglor的神色並沒有添上另一層厚重的悲傷——但這只是因為他原本背負的已經夠多。

Galadriel卻自顧自說下去。

“但我仍不願見到最後一個親族痛苦地永遠漫遊在中土大陸上。若你想……”

她停頓了幾秒，彷彿下定了決心，“你可以留在羅斯洛立安。儘管你答應過自己將不再回到精靈子民中。中洲新生的精靈兒女不能認出你，你的名字只屬於典籍上一個遠古的故事。”

遠古。是的。她記憶裡清晰如昨日的事件，其實都成了遠古時代的傳說。

“我不能夠。”Maglor的語氣依舊輕柔，也依舊堅決。

“至少多瑞亞斯的Celeborn不會樂意見到我。但我仍萬分感激你的到來，以及你的提議，它們已經遠遠超出我所應得的一切。”

_果真是跟她一樣固執的Finwë子嗣。_

Galadriel嘆了口氣，沒有再試著說服他。

“那麼，你將順流而下，向南方的次生子女所建造的城市剛鐸前行了。那裡接近陰影的源頭。”

她換上只屬於羅斯洛立安之主，以及中洲大陸最智慧、強大精靈高傲的命令語氣。

“我以Fëanor家族下受害者的身分要求你的補償——保護自己，不要死去。”

儘管仍然疲倦，Maglor眼底的笑意卻真誠了幾分。

“我無法發誓，只能答應你，我會盡力。”他抬頭看了看逐漸駕車西去的伊希爾，“我該離開了——既然我已知曉你的安危，你也已知曉我的存活。”

“而無論我說什麼，你都不會去伊姆拉崔見Elrond。”

“恐怕如此。”Maglor輕盈地跳下岩石，撢了撢陳舊的斗篷，將兜帽戴上。Galadriel 欣慰地看見他腰間仍配著雙刀。

而後他猶豫了一下，“我並沒有資格要求你為我做任何事，Galadriel。但我請求你，不要將我的到來和去向告知Elrond。”

Galadriel沒有挽留，而是坐在岩石上久久目送著他，直到她所熟悉的黑色輪廓踏著碧草上Elbereth的星光，淡出了精靈的視線範圍。

“他不是為了寶鑽而來。但你沒有留住他。”

Celeborn觀察著妻子的表情，下了兩個結論。

Galadriel搖頭，“反正你也不想見到他在羅斯洛立安附近大搖大擺地閒逛，否則那時你會跟著我去。”

銀髮辛達聳了聳肩，沒有否認。

“可我認識的Galadriel是不會就此放棄、善罷干休的。”他半開玩笑道。

“那麼，你真是比他還要更瞭解我了。”金色長髮的森林之主這時輕輕一嘆，眼中雙聖樹的光芒靈動地閃爍著，“我現在要去找些紙筆來。”

“你想做什麼？”Celeborn警覺地問。

Galadriel很少掛上這副似笑非笑的表情，而當她這麼做時，肯定是心裡盤算著什麼——他的 **親身** 經驗。

“Maglor或許擅於謀略計策，但他拒絕了我所能做到、最接近寬恕的挽留，也就是低估了Finarfin的女兒不服輸的個性。”

她平靜地道。

“他可能忘了：Galadriel可是這中土大陸上，最以叛逆出名的諾多精靈——當初我沒有聽從維拉的指示，如今又怎麼會照著他說的做呢？”

Celeborn深深嘆了口氣。

他幾乎都要同情起那名弒親者了。 _幾乎。_

“我要把這件事 **完完整整地** 記錄下來寄給Elrond——包括Maglor即將前往剛鐸的消息。原諒什麼的，可不能由他說了算。”

**Author's Note:**

> （註1）Ithil。辛達林語的“月亮”。  
> （註2）本文設定：Celebrimbor從未忘記自己的血脈，於是在打造三枚精靈戒指時，分別採用了三顆寶鑽的歸宿。氣之戒對應的是Eärendil船上那顆、火之戒對應的是跟Maedhros一起跌進地心熔岩的那顆、水之戒對應的當然就是被Maglor丟進大海那顆。  
> （註3）Anor。辛達林語的“太陽”。  
> （註4）“Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo.”一顆星辰懸於我們相會之時。說昆雅語的精靈打招呼時的用語。  
> （註5）在魔戒聖戰中，Galadriel贈與Frodo的水晶瓶裡就裝著Eärendil之光，也就是寶鑽之光。  
> （註6）Amon Ereb。Maedhros和Maglor在第一紀元末的駐地。


End file.
